Intacto
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: DH [Oneshot RWxHG]Nada había quedado escrito, no había sello ni firma. Sólo había un beso afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, colmillos de basilisco en el piso y un recuerdo que quedaría escrito con fuego en tu mente indomable y en tu corazón caprichos


**Intacto**

_(OneShot)_

RonxHermione

.:OmAiRiTa:.

5 de agosto de 2007

_Esta vez me decidí que era tiempo escribir algo de Harry Potter, no sé, me daban ganas y de pronto mientras veía imágenes por allí me encontré a mi misma viendo un trabajo de Hito76 (www.hito76. con DH abierto por la mitad en mis piernas y me dije¿A ver, por qué no? Así que de pronto esta historia saltó a mi cabeza y empecé. Decidí hacerlo un OneShot porque no quería un simple cuentito de principio y final, digamos... que quizás continúe esto y quizás no. Ya lo dirá el tiempo. Quiero dedicarle este pequeño fic a Juny-sensei (again) primero porque ayer subió Physical Terms y me encantó y fue "como" para mi cumpleaños :3 y segundo porque ha estado apoyando mi crisis existencial últimamente (bueno a mi crisis la odia pero me apoya a mí) Bezos Verdez!! Bueno, lean y dejen reviews!!_

_**Advertencia:**__ Ligeros sopilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. __Nada que arruine mucho la emoción pero leen bajo su propio riesgo._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hogsmade. Quizás Navidad, quizás no. Algún día de invierno, pues había nieve por todas partes. El mismo pueblo, el mismo ambiente. Ustedes caminaban por allí, al encuentro que habían pactado hacía casi seis meses. Curioso... seis meses habían pasado desde La Caída y sin embargo todo seguía intacto...

Primero llegaron a Honeydukes, caramelos por aquí, azúcar por allá. Extrañamente tierno e inocente. Aquellas mariposas de caramelo sí que volaban alto! No diabéticos, no se aventuren. Que este chicle no lo conocían, que aquellas chocolatinas eran las mejores del mundo! Qué malvaviscos! Qué... tarde era!!

Salieron. Allí estaba Zonko, que no era Zonko más, sino una sucursal de los Sortilegios Weasley, el local lleno de pequeños niños, porque aquello eran: Niños, comprando basura en cantidades industriales. Si, allí también había cosas nuevas, las plumas con corrector ortográfico estaban perfeccionadas y el hechizo duraba tres veces más. ¿Qué tal los surtidos Saltaclases? Vetados en el castillo pero sin lugar a dudas, los más vendidos de la tienda. Tú horrorizada veías a los estudiantes gastar su dinero en eso: basura; él de vez en cuando se pavoneaba por la tienda cada que alguien notaba su presencia y su flameante cabello rojo. _Vamos, niña... que se les hace tarde!_

Madame Pudipié estaba abarrotado de muchachos de Hogwarts y sus chicas, de chicas con más chicas, de café y de terroncillos de azúcar. Miel... mucha miel, sin cupidos pero con angelillos paseándose por las mesas. Allí no entraron, pero les habría gustado. _Calla, niña... que nadie lo sepa... que nadie se entere_. Los enanos cantaban afuera algún villancico, incomprensible, ninguno de los dos estaba escuchando, tus mejillas y sus orejas encendidas... ¿por qué?

Más adentro del pueblo estaba Las Tres Escobas, tan lleno como siempre, Rosmerta limpiaba por allí algunos tarros, servía algunas cervezas de mantequilla, iba y venía atendiendo a la vasta clientela. Él miró hacia adentro, tú te diste cuenta y preferiste ignorar las curvas de aquella mujer... curvas de las que tu, por desgracia, carecías. _Camina, niña. Camina..._

Y allá estaba donde quedaron verse. Cabeza de Puerco, abandonado y horrible, así como siempre. A ti nunca te gustó y sin embargo, cuando lo propusieron como punto de reunión, no te opusiste. Tú y aquél que te acompañaba se acercaron a paso lento intentando no incomodar a la pareja que tenían enfrente, cariñosa... feliz. Los viste abrazarse... como tu habrías querido abrazar. Los viste besarse como tú habrías querido besar. ¿Qué pasaba? _Todo sigue intacto, Jean..._

Al fin se dieron cuenta de que ustedes estaban a diez metros de ellos y se soltaron en medio segundo. Hubo abrazos, hubo besos, felicitaciones, llanto... melancolía. ¿Qué habían hecho con sus vidas¿Cómo habían logrado volver juntos¿Porqué no podías... tener tú aquello que te faltaba? Todo eso querías saber, y más, mucho más! Tú y tu ansia por saberlo todo te tenían vuelta loca y siempre eras tú quien preguntaba algo más, siempre era ella quien respondía. Los chicos, como siempre, enfrascados en el Quidditch y en meras banalidades. Nadie te comprendía, por supuesto. O al menos aquello pensabas tú. Nadie de todos ellos había pasado seis meses en Australia, nadie había dado un último beso hacía seis meses ni se había visto obligado a dar por perdido lo que por siete años se había gestado. _No llores niña..._

Aún así te sentaste a su lado, estabas acostumbrada a hacerlo, antes siempre lo hacías, sólo para sentirle a tu lado, sólo para mirarle un poco más de cerca. En todo momento tú y tu cabeza indomable trataban de recordar de él un poco más que el día anterior, sólo un poco más... otra sonrisa... otro murmuro, otro estúpido modo de maldecir a Víktor... o a Cormac... Y tú riendo por dentro, sintiendo a tu nutria danzar en medio de tus costillas. Diciéndote a ti misma: "_Bravo, Jean. Eres un genio, el cerebro de tu abuela, no hay duda!_". Y no te importaba mucho lo que las cartas de Víktor te decían y no te importaba para nada lo que con Cormac platicabas... ¿Y a quién le habría importado? Nunca quisiste a Krum realmente... lo sabías en aquél momento, lo sabes ahora. Y de McLaggen casi no te acuerdas, si sólo lo querías para vengarte. Sí, vengativa tú, vengativa Jean.

¿Qué pedir? Te preguntabas. Sabías que él pediría un whisky de fuego, siempre lo hacía, era casi una de sus costumbres y era cosa tuya saberlas todas. Tú y tus ganas de saberlo todo¡todo! No pediste nada, no tenías apetito ni sed, ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo él pidió otro para ti, no te preguntase por qué, sólo lo miraste un poco molesta y hasta cierto punto agradecida; era su raro estilo de decirte que también pensaba en ti. Claro, pedirte algo para tomar no era precisamente lo que tenías en mente, pero después de todo, habían pasado seis meses.

Y fue así que empezaron a hablar, tu ponías atención a cada detalle, a cada leve suceso, a todo. Tenías que estar al corriente, era tu especialidad, analizar y encontrar fallas en el plan, esa eras tú, como una máquina que trabajaba a partir de whisky de fuego y de cuando en cuando uno que otro destello de cabellos pelirrojos obstruyendo tu mirada. Así pues te enteraste de cómo fue que aquellos tus dos amigos se reunieron después de La Caída, de cómo la familia se puso hasta el cuerno de contenta y de cómo tu recuerdo se fue borrando poco a poco. A veces declaraban haberte extrañado, que no estuviste para Halloween, que hubieras visto a Victoire y a Teddy, que... cosas como esas. Y tú te callabas lo que pensabas en realidad por decirles lo mucho que te habría encantado estar allí.

Tú en realidad querías largarte de allí, a comprender en otro lugar que te habían hecho a un lado. ¿O miento? No, realmente lo sentías, pero claro, había algo allí que te detenía. Quisiste tomar su mano pero algo te detuvo. Habías estado acostumbrada a hacer eso hacía algunos meses, él había estado acostumbrado a responderte con un fuerte apretón, pero no más. No, ahora era distinto a pesar de que todo estaba intacto.

De pronto aquél hombrecillo de cabellos negros y ojos verdes llamó a quien a tu lado estaba sentado para mostrarle algo que tu decidiste ignorar. Ambos se pararon de la mesa y de algún modo, por azares del destino quizás, quedaste sola por primera vez con Ginebra Weasley. Ella escrutó en tu mirada como solía hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo, o lo que a ti te parecía mucho tiempo. Sin necesidad de Legremancia, supo entender lo que pasaba por tu cabeza. Te dio un par de palmaditas en la mano, te sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, sólo para volver la vista donde aquellos amigos se encontraban. Una vez más decidiste ignorar el algo que había alejado a aquél pelirrojo de ti, no te importaba y sin embargo te sacaba de quicio, a ti que te gusta tener todo en orden y de ser posible ordenado alfabéticamente. La Maniaca Jean, eso eres.

Estuvieron sentados algún tiempo más allí. Aquella pareja se abrazaba, ustedes sólo podían observar. Después de todo nada había quedado escrito, no había sello ni firma. Sólo había un beso afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, colmillos de basilisco en el piso y un recuerdo que quedaría escrito con fuego en tu mente indomable y en tu corazón caprichoso. Cuando por fin creías que no ibas a aguantar más y tu propio ser te gritaba que era el momento perfecto para retomar tu vida y gritarle a aquél so tonto cuanto lo amabas, alguien recordó tener un compromiso en media hora. "_Bravo, Jean... tarde."_ Te dijiste.

Así fue que el chico que salía con tu amiga se paró, diciendo que debía irse, alarmado porque llegaría tarde al Ministerio. ¿Él en el Ministerio? Bueno, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y tú lo sabías. Mágicamente y para tu desgracia, todos quisieron acompañarlo a la puerta. Te ofreciste a pagar, no te dejaron, generosa Hermione. Él pagó, con el dinero que había estado haciendo en los Sortilegios Weasley junto con su hermano, aquél que tuvo un gemelo... su nombre es... ah sí, George. Fue así que todos salieron, quisiste quedarte pues tenías frío, pero algo dentro de ti te dijo que no fueras egoísta y que acompañaras a los demás afuera, después de todo nadie pensaba quedarse un segundo más en Cabeza de Puerco.

Le diste un abrazo a aquél mago famoso, apuesto y peculiarmente feliz, prometiste mantenerte en contacto e incluso acordaron verse en la Madriguera para el año nuevo. Dijiste que sería un placer ir y que estarías encantada de ver a toda la familia de Ginny. Eso dijiste aunque no lo recuerdes... la familia de Ginny. ¿Fue porque hablabas con su novio? No, no lo creo. Realmente querías evitar decir su nombre a toda costa, te asustaba sentir que de un momento a otro el bufón del que tanto tiempo habías estado enamorada se convertía en Ronald Bilius; ese sonido te aterraba, sonaba a hombre de verdad y no, tu no querías un hombre de verdad. Para ti Bilius era vapor y las manos de la Maniática Jean no podrían atraparlo... no.

Se empezaron a alejar. Al parecer en tu pequeño trance habían decidido volver a Las Tres Escobas así que ni lentos ni perezosos se dirigieron allá. Tú te estabas quedando atrás cuando él te llamó, despertaste y te viste parada en medio de la nieve, muerta de frío. Te reprochaste a ti misma por no haber llevado un suéter más. Odias no tener las cosas bajo control. Tu nariz estaba fría y roja, te temblaban las manos pero decidiste no protestar y caminar obediente al llamado de aquél a quien estabas dispuesta a obedecer. Obedeciendo tú a quien debería obedecerte. Debería darte vergüenza, Jean.

Lo alcanzaste en un par de zancadas, que para él habrían sido un par de pasos comunes, no te molesto en lo absoluto que disminuyera la velocidad para que a ti no te fuera difícil seguirle el paso. Sé que aún te preguntas de donde viene su altura y creo que siempre llegas a la conclusión de que debe ser de algún pariente que no conoces. Miraste hacía arriba¡qué pequeña te hacía sentir! Alcanzabas a escuchar las frases que se decían aquellos dos que caminaban frente a ustedes y deseaste poder decirlas tú, pero no...

-Y ahora se abrazan de nuevo. –dijiste tratando de advertirle a él para que no voltease, sabías cuanto le molestaba que su hermana fuera cariñosa en público. A ti no te molestaba en lo más mínimo... pero qué mas daba? Eran típicos celos de hermano mayor y siendo tu hija única no tenías la más remota idea de qué era aquello, pero se lo soportabas, a pesar de ser muy molesto, sólo por ser él. Volteó, por supuesto.

-Realmente tienen que hacerlo todo el tiempo? Estoy harto e incómodo de que estén siempre abrazándose y riéndose y besuquéandose y... todo eso! –dijo golpeando furioso el aire con sus gigantescas manos.

Detuviste el paso algunos segundos sólo para dejar que la animosa pareja se adelantara y fueran menos sonoras aquellas frases acarameladas que de cuando en cuando soltaban Ginebra y Harry Potter. Lo tomaste del brazo, tampoco querías que caminara demasiado y te costara tu aliento volverlo a alcanzar a la velocidad de hiperactivo que llevaba. ¿Hiperactivo él¿De cuánto te perdiste, maniaca?

-Sobreactúas. Deberías estar acostumbrado. –le dijiste, de hecho algo que él ya sabía. Vamos Jean, ya sabe que sobreactúa. Pero claro tenías que imponerte tú, Granger ante todo.

-Pues no lo estoy!

-Eres patéticamente intransigente, Ronald.

-¿Intransigente?

-Sé que no sabes lo que significa, pero...

-¡Sé lo que significa! –te dirigió una mirada molesta, de esas que nunca te gustó ver pero que quizás en otras circunstancias te habrían importado menos. Bajaste la vista triste. – ¿Hermione?

¿Alegría o Furia? Era casi imposible decidirlo, demasiado complicado incluso para ti. Bueno es que nunca fuiste muy buena identificando sentimientos, de nada te sirvieron los libros, ni las pociones, ni los hechizos ni dar saltitos en tu butaca cuando preguntaban algo en Transformaciones. Si, te había llamado por tu nombre y había sonado lindo. Una parte de ti -quizás yo o quizás tú- quiso saltar de alegría, quiso colgarse de su cuello y gritarle todas aquellas frases gastadas que se dicen cuando se ama. Otra parte de ti quiso arremeter contra él con todas tus fuerzas, hacerle saber que estabas molesta y dolida, que no tenía derecho de hablarte y que era un idiota por no comprender lo que pasaba.

Algo que tú no sabías, era que nada pasaba. Así como te fuiste... así se quedaron las cosas. Sólo había un beso afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, sólo eso. Y luego qué pasó? Te fuiste a dormir sin una palabra más, después de despedirte del que creías que sería por un buen rato tu chico, sólo tuyo. Un par de días pasaron –en los que por cierto nunca estuvieron solos- y los mandaron de regreso a sus casas. El último recuerdo que tenías de él fue ese fugaz beso que te dio cuando te tomó por sorpresa de la cintura justo antes de que salieras corriendo a Australia a rescatar a tus padres. Tonta Jean, pudieron esperar más.

-¿Sí?

Él titubeó pero finalmente dijo: -¿Te... pasa algo?

Y allí estaba tu señal. La señal que habías estado buscando, él se sentía igual que tú, o eso quisiste creer. Su voz te decía que estaba preocupado de haberte hecho sentir mal al gritarte que sabía lo que "intransigente" significaba. En otras circunstancias a él no le habría importado berrearte en la cara como el bruto que sabías que era, o si? No, convéncete.

-Nunca hablaste de tus seis meses. ¿Hiciste algo, aparte de estorbarles a Harry y a Ginny?

-No te estorbé a ti, fue raro no tener deberes que copiarte. –te dijo sonriéndote y pasándote un brazo por la espalda. Eso Hermione, tú puedes! –En realidad no paso nada muy relevante. Realmente fueron meses muy vagos. No puedo hacer nada con mi vida porque no tengo ÉXTASIS e incluso con mis siete TIMOS no obtendría un trabajo en ningún lado.

-Más que en los Sortilegios Weasley.

-Y probablemente porque es negocio familiar. –Dijo con su voz socarrona. Te reíste de su patética existencia. Perdóname, para ti no es patética, casi lo olvido, un escalofrío te recorrió completa cuando una corriente de aire helado pasó por donde ustedes caminaban. Te dio miedo que entendiera que morías de frío y te emocionaste porque quizás se comportaría como un caballero y te ofrecería su chamarra. –Qué frío hace...

No te ofreció su chamarra pero la abrió y prácticamente te introdujo en ella. Qué grande era la chamarra y que flaco era él, la agradeciste abrazándolo por la cintura con el mal pretexto de que así cabían mejor. La chamarra olía a él... y a ti te encantaba ese olor, a él había olido aquella vez la Amortentia que Slughorn te había hecho oler hacía dos años. –Ron?

-Si? –te dijo mirando hacia abajo, la pequeña tú no lo miró a él, sino que siguió mirando sus pies y las huellas que dejaban en la nieve. Te acomodaste mejor entre su pecho y el brazo que te tenía unida a él, sentiste su respiración en la coronilla de tu cabeza y antes de empezar a preocuparte por tu cabello y cómo se veía dijiste:

-Me da gusto haber vuelto...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
